1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrochemical fuel cell stacks, and, more particularly, to an electrochemical fuel cell stack with integrated anode exhaust valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochemical fuel cells convert reactants, namely fuel and oxidant fluid streams, to generate electric power and reaction products. Electrochemical fuel cells generally employ an electrolyte disposed between two electrodes, namely a cathode and an anode. An electrocatalyst, disposed at the interfaces between the electrolyte and the electrodes, typically induces the desired electrochemical reactions at the electrodes. The location of the electrocatalyst generally defines the electrochemically active area.
One type of electrochemical fuel cell is the polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM) fuel cell. PEM fuel cells generally employ a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) comprising a solid polymer electrolyte or ion-exchange membrane disposed between two electrodes. Each electrode typically comprises a porous, electrically conductive substrate, such as carbon fiber paper or carbon cloth, which provides structural support to the membrane and serves as a fluid diffusion layer. The membrane is ion conductive (typically proton conductive), and acts both as a barrier for isolating the reactant streams from each other and as an electrical insulator between the two electrodes. A typical commercial PEM is a sulfonated perfluorocarbon membrane sold by E.I. Du Pont de Nemours and Company under the trade designation NAFION®. The electrocatalyst is typically a precious metal composition (e.g., platinum metal black or an alloy thereof) and may be provided on a suitable support (e.g., fine platinum particles supported on a carbon black support).
In a fuel cell, a MEA is typically interposed between two separator plates that are substantially impermeable to the reactant fluid streams. The plates typically act as current collectors and provide support for the MEA. In addition, the plates may have reactant flow field channels formed therein and act as flow field plates providing access for the reactant fluid streams to the respective porous electrodes and providing for the removal of reaction products formed during operation of the fuel cell.
In a fuel cell stack, a plurality of fuel cells are connected together, typically in series, to increase the overall output power of the assembly. In such an arrangement, one side of a given separator plate may serve as an anode flow field plate for one cell and the other side of the plate may serve as the cathode flow field plate for the adjacent cell. In this arrangement, the plates may be referred to as bipolar plates. Typically, a plurality of inlet ports, supply manifolds, exhaust manifolds and outlet ports are utilized to direct the reactant fluid to the reactant flow field channels in the flow field plates. The supply and exhaust manifolds may be internal manifolds, which extend through aligned openings formed in the flow field plates and MEAs, or may comprise external or edge manifolds, attached to the edges of the flow field plates.
Certain fuel cell stacks are designed to operate in a closed mode with respect to one or both reactants. Such closed reactant supply systems include dead-ended configurations in which a reactant exhaust manifold is generally closed, as well as systems employing closed-loop recirculation of the reactant exhaust stream from the reactant outlet port to the reactant inlet port and through the fuel cell stack with the addition of fresh reactant.
A broad range of reactants can be used in PEM fuel cells. For example, the fuel stream may be substantially pure hydrogen gas, a gaseous hydrogen-containing reformate stream, or methanol in a direct methanol fuel cell. The oxidant may be, for example, substantially pure oxygen or a dilute oxygen stream such as air.
During normal operation of a PEM fuel cell, fuel is electrochemically oxidized on the anode side, typically resulting in the generation of protons, electrons, and possibly other species depending on the fuel employed. The protons are conducted from the reaction sites at which they are generated, through the membrane, to electrochemically react with the oxidant on the cathode side. The electrons travel through an external circuit providing useable power and then react with the protons and oxidant on the cathode side to generate water reaction product.
During operation of a fuel cell stack, non-reactive components or impurities, such as nitrogen and water, may accumulate within the reactant flow field channels and reactant exhaust manifolds of the fuel cells and fuel cell stack, and adversely affect fuel cell performance. In certain fuel cell stacks, such as closed reactant supply systems, a purge valve (which is normally closed in closed system operation) is provided somewhere in the reactant exhaust manifold for periodic venting of these accumulated impurities. In conventional fuel cell purge systems, the purge valve is opened from time to time, for example, manually or at regular fixed time intervals. Alternatively a purge is triggered, for example, when the voltage or electrical output of one or more cells in a stack falls below a predetermined threshold value (see, for example, GB Patent No. 1 223 941), or when there is a predetermined decrease in electrical power output (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,026), or after the fuel cell has expended a preselected number of ampere-hours (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,325).
Although purging can improve performance of fuel cell stacks, it wastes valuable fuel. Furthermore, the release of hydrogen into the ambient environment may be undesirable. Accordingly, although there have been advances in the field, there remains a need for improved methods of removing, and minimizing the effect on fuel cell performance of, accumulated impurities within reactant flow field channels and reactant exhaust manifolds. The present invention addresses these needs and provides further related advantages.